On the Horizon
by kayleighjo312
Summary: In the aftermath of the war everyone struggles to find a way to cope. Hermione has sunk into a deep depression , lying in bed for days upon end unmoving and feeling very alone. She receives the news that Hogwarts is set to reopen, is there hope for her yet? Or will returning to the scene of the battle prove all too much for her?
1. The Burrow

A/N: Hi, Thank you for reading my story. I recently read one of my old stories New Beginnings and absolutely hated it! This story is my reworked version of that but it bears no resemblance really, just the same premise. I hope you enjoy Please review- Kayleigh x

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Burrow_**

_Insane cackles rang through the air, Bellatrix's snarling face leered over her ,an evil smile and hollow black eyes. In them Hermione saw such hate, it made the witch look even more menacing. She was shouting at her again. 'Tell me' she roared as she threw back her arm, preparing to curse. Hermione felt her body go limp as it flailed about uncontrollably. Pain like no other pierced every inch of her body. With a thud the evil witch threw her back down to the hard, cold, marble tile floor. 'Tell me' she roared again. Hermione attempted to fight 'No I will not!' She tried to scream in reply, but the words wouldn't come, all she could manage was a few feeble, dry coughs. She collapsed back onto the floor, she did not have the energy to fight anymore. 'Where did you get the sword, mudblood' Bellatrix said, the last word was punctuated with venom. Hermione could not reply even if she had wanted to. Her body and mind had been drained of all it energy and fight. Lying as still as she could, Hermione eagerly awaited death. Distorted faces came into view, peering over her, laughing. One expressionless face stood out from the crowd. He stood in the corner staring intently at the floor. His white-blonde hair was unmistakable. 'Help me' she sobbed barely making a sound, 'please help me.' She cried again, this time managing to speak above a whisper. His familiar grey eyes met her own blue ones, just for a second. She pleaded with him but he averted his gaze and turned his back on her. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Bellatrix came back into view just as she set another curse upon her. The flash of green light went speeding through the air and then the pain took over once more. The room began spinning out of sight and everything went black_.

Hermione woke with a start. She felt the beads of cold sweat as they ran down her face but she was unable to wipe them away, still frozen in fear. Confusedly she she looked around the room trying to get her bearings. The familiar gold and lilac surroundings calmed her slightly. I'm in Ginny's room, I am safe, she repeated to herself still panting. Hermione sat up and glanced out of the window behind her for an indication of time; it was pitch black. Feeling wide awake she punched her pillows in frustration as she rearranged them. Hermione turned to look at Ginny. Her friend looked asleep but she could be pretending, as Hermione had suspected her of doing so many times before. In an attempt to distract her mind from the lingering bad dream, Hermione recited what she could remember of Hogwarts; A History, to herself. Slowly she drifted back off to a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Even though war had ended, the healing had not yet begun. The days that followed Voldemorts downfall had flown by in a haze as Hermione had struggled to hold herself together, as she joined in with the efforts at Hogwarts. With a team of one hundred wizards , the castle and its grounds had been tidied up within two days. Minor repairs had been undertaken though much of the damage remained. Once the castle was presentable Hermione had helped with the planning of the memorial.<p>

It had been a beautiful but emotional affair. Songbirds had sang a mournful tune overhèad as the mourners were seated. A white marble cenotaph bearing the names of the deceased,had been erected on the front lawn, on it it read 'we fight for freedom'. Professor McGonagall presided over the service. She gave a short speech thanking the victims for their bravery and sacrifice and then handed the podium over to various grieving relatives. Harry had spoken lovingly of lupin, unable to stop tears from flowing as he read his speech from a scrap of parchment. Arthur Weasley had taken the podium to speak about his son, Fred, but as he looked to the crowd and saw his devastatèd wife Arthur couldn't find the words. Emotion overcame him and he couldn't control himself. Arthur stood sobbing hysterically in front of family, friends and complete strangers, embarrassed but unable to stop. Ginny rose from her seat and joined her father at the front of the procession. Summoning strength she did not know she had, Ginny gave an impassioned eulogy for her brother. She spoke lovingly about his mischievous nature and wonderful sense of humor and of how he would remind us to keep on laughing, if he were here.

Hermione felt the grief rapidly creeping up on her as she watched her friend. Ron had placed his arm around her shoulders as she sat sobbing barely able to focus on what was being said. As the service came to a close and the sun had begun its descent, dozens of pure white doves; one for every person killed, had been conjured as if out of thin air and released into the glowing orange sky. The crowd had stayed silent as they watched the majestic birds fly off into the distance. From the grounds a slow mournful tune could be heard, sung by the centaurs, in tribute to to their own loss. As the mourners started to leave Hermione wiped her tears. She turned to Ron and placed her hand in his; he too was struggling to regain composure.

As she turned her head something in the crowd caught Hermione's eye. A glint of familiar white-blonde hair. Suddenly it felt as if something was squeezing her chest, tightly. All of the air had been forced from her lungs. She gasped for air but she could not breathe. Hermione stared horror struck into the crowd, the man turned to face her but he was not who she had been expecting, just a stranger with a concerned expression. Unable to stop the panic from overcoming her, Hermione fell from her chàîr, crashing onto her knees, hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably. Every thing she had been holding back came crashing down, the grief, the terror. Her head was spinning, she felt Ron as he grabbed her arm. 'Come on' he shouted as he pulled her to her feet and away from the crowd. She did not know how he'd done it but Ron had taken her back to the burrow, as he tucked her up in bed, in his sister's room and then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Hermione sobbed well into the night.

In the weeks following Hermione sunk into a deep depression. Imprisoned by her nightmares she barely had the energy to move. She didn't eat and barely drank, weight dropped off her rapidly. Her frame now looked skeletal, her greying skin appeared to hang from her bones. Her eyes were blank, empty and her face was expressionless. She spent her days lying in her bed; wearing the same pyjamas she had worn for a week or so, staring at the seeker who flew around the stadium on ginnys favorite Holyhead Harpies poster. The curtains were always drawn, she had not seen true daylight for weeks, much preferring to wallow in the dark. Untouched copies of The Daily Prophet lay strewn across the floor on Hermione's side of the room, so far she had been unable to summon the courage to read them.

In the days after her breakdown, Ron, Ginny and Harry had all tried to comfort her, talk to her, but she refused their company, just wanting to be left alone. Eventually their attempts stopped and she was left alone; even Ginny her roommate had begun creeping into bed late in the night and then rising again early in the morning, in an effort to avoid her.

After a few weeks had passed Mrs Weasley had decided she had stayed out of it for long enough, she was taking action. Late one night Molly climbed up the stairs and took a deep breath as she stood outside of her daughters bedroom. She received no reply as she knocked at the door. Pressing her ear closer to the door she said, 'Hermione dear, its Molly. Can I come in?' She waited but still received no reply. Undeterred Molly opened the door slowly,

'Hermione dear' she said again.

The elder witch walked in uninvited, and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed beside hermione and placed a loving hand on the girl's arm. She looked so tired and lost. Her eyes unfocused but staring straight ahead. She looked so young. The sight scared Molly a little, nô one so young should suffer like this. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she smiled at Hermione warmly and said 'you have been something traumatic and I understand you are grieving, believe me i do.' Hermione still lay with her back to her breathing lightly. Molly gazed at her. And continued, worry creeping into to her voice,

'I can let you lock yourself away to deal with this pain but I cannot let you harm yourself this way anymore. You need to eat dear. You are fading away fast and its scaring me'. To Molly's surprise Hermione turned to look at her, her eyes wide, 'OK' she nodded. Hermione sat up at hugged Mrs Weasley, weakly. Molly returned it firmly, trying to convey unspoken emotion. Hermione sobbed on her shoulder, uncontrollably. 'Whatever is the matter _dear'?_ Molly said, as she pulled Hermione from her embrace, to look at her.

'I'm so sorry', Hermione choked, she wanted to say more to the kindly woman but she could not vocalise her sentiment. Hermione felt extremely guilty for not coping when in light of losing someone so close, as the weasleys had; Hermiones suffering was miniscule. Mrs Weasley looked deep into her eyes, 'you have nothing to apologise for my dear' her blue eyes saddened as she spoke 'each and everyone of us has suffered greatly and we all just need to find a way to cope! I'll let you be now dear, but please know that if you ever need to talk, I am here.' Hermione sat, for most of the night, deep in thought.

For Mrs Weasleys sake, Hermione began attending family mealtimes around the dining not feeling very social and lacking any real appetite, Hermione usually wished away the time as she stared down at her food as she moved it around plate and ignored the conversations around her. The attitude of her friends had become quite frosty towards her and they acted as if they were almost scared of her. Though they were too polite to say it to her, Hermione knew what her friends thought of her, she'd heard their not so discreet whispers after she had excused herself frôm the room. Weak, a coward, crazy.

Noting hermiones lack of enthusiasm for the food, Mrs Weasley had begun making a wide array of soups in an effort to coax her into eating something;much to the others dissatisfaction, Hermione had heard Ron complain about the lack substance (as he piled on six pieces of bread to his plate) many times. This had only served to make the atmosphere even more tense. Hermione longed for another friendly face at the table but Mr Weasley, charlie and Percy were very busy working for the ministry and frequently skipped mealtimes. Harry, Ron and Ginny remained distant and somewhat afraid, even as she became a regular at the dinner table; it was only Mrs Weasley who was truly happy to see her each day. Hermione put on a false, cheery smile but deep down inside she was in despair, every minute she felt as if she was fighting off a great black void that was threatening to engulf her. Feeling very alone Hermione sunk lower and lower though she tried to act normal in an effort to ease tensions with her friends. She threw herself deep into books, reading to forget her pain.

* * *

><p>July flew by in a monotonous haze and Harry's birthday quickly came around. Mrs Weasley had organised a special tea and had everyone helping with preparations, even Hermione. When the tables had been placed and laid outside and the food prepared, Hermione went to take a shower. The water refreshed her, cleansed her, she had missed it. Bathing had not been high on her list of priorities just lately. She brushed her matted hair until it was free of knots and put on clean clothes. She tried to make herself look as normal as possible, for Harry's sake. He deserved to celebrate this birthday. The dinner was a sombre affair. The awkward silence enhanced by the empty spaces at the table.<p>

'Arthur is stuck at work, he says he'll be home as soon as he can' Molly explained, with a strained expression barely hidden beneath her smile. George once again opted to stay alone at his flat. Only Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley sat gathered to celebrate the occasion. Mrs Weasley had made all of harry's favorite food, she dished it out and everyone tucked in heartily in an attempt to cover the tense mood. As the sun began its descent, a great owl came soaring towards them, illuminated by its rays. The majestic golden brown bird landed elegantly beside hermiones plate, and held out his leg for her to untie his load. She quickly fumbled with the letter and the owl took off and flew into the distance. She stared down at the envelope in her hand, bemused. It was from Hogwarts. It had felt like years since she last thought about that castle, and school. Hermione quickly stashed the letter away but Ginny had already seen it. 'Is that from Hogwarts' she asked. Mrs Weasley smiled 'oh I wonder what they could want.'

'Arent you going to open it then?' Said Ron sneering at her.

Rons tone hurt. Hermione did not know what she had done to deserve his hostility but she could not let herself care, she didn't have the energy to deal with his melodrama right now.

Not wanting to share her private post Hermione lied. 'Professor McGonagall and I have been writing for a couple of weeks now, this is just her reply to my last letter'.

'Ah, that's nice dear' Molly said looking both pleased and slightly hurt. 'Its good to have someone to talk to'.

Later in the evening, after the party had fizzled out Hermione bade everyone a good night and went to bed. As she sat under the covers Hermione tore open the thick envelope bearing the Hogwarts crest. 'Lumos' she said with a flick of her wand, light spilled out illuminating the page.

_Dear_ _Hermione_,

_It_ _gives_ _me_ _the_ _greatest_ _pleasure_ _to_ _announce_ _that_ _Hogwarts_ _is_ _almost_ _fully_ _operational_ _and_ _we_ _will_ _opens_ _its_ _doors_ _to students on September the first. As you know from out previous discussions, I had planned to allow any former seventh year student to return for a final eighth year, should they so wish. Unfortunately at this time; due to spacing issues and time restrictions, I am only able to extend this invitation to a select few. I can think of no one more deserving than you and I would be delighted to see you back at Hogwarts. If you accept I shall require a meeting at your earliest convenience to discuss arrangments. Please reply by way of owl._

_Yours_

_Minerva McGonagall_


	2. Hogwarts Reborn

Two

Hogwarts Reborn

When she had first occupied this office Minerva had been surprised to find it was exactly the same as it had been when she was last in there, when Albus had still resided in it. Not one thing was out of place.

Various silver and bronze magical objects filled the numerous shelves crammed into the room. some of which were, even now, completely unknown to her. To her left was the familiar old cupboard which housed the pensieve and to her right was the fireplace through which she had passed many times. Fawkes perch still stood next to the heavy oak desk; though it sat empty now. Minerva; like Severus Snape before her, had not the heart to change it. Her Friend would think her a sentimental old fool, she knew.

This last year had taken its toll on the wizened witch. She had lost so many friends, yet again. Including the best one of all. But when so many around her had fallen to pieces Minerva forced herself to remain strong, people needed her now. She pushed her grief to one side to continue with what needed to be done. She focused all of her energy on rebuilding the castle. It was a difficult task. The lack of sleep and excruciatingly hard word had aged her, her already lined face was now more pronounced and her tawny hair now stark grey.

Minerva slumped down in her chair in exhaustion, Sighing at the relief of taking the weight off other feet, she groaned as she finally set down to catch up on some much needed paperwork. She set her quill to work with her wand, reciting what it was to record, she felt much to tired to write by hand.

'I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts is to reopen on September the 1st" she recited to her quill for the twentieth time.

'You look tired Minerva my dear', came a familiar voice from behind her.

'Indeed, I am dear friend, Indeed I am', she replied as she turned to face him. The wall behind held the portrait of every former headmaster/mistress of the Hogwarts. Retired headmasters are duty bound to the school to provide any help or assistance they can the current head. Minerva knew if she did not have this support network behind her, she would not have made it through the last few months. Most of the paintings now feigned sleep, all except one; the one who resided in the largest frame. Albus.

'How has today treated you, my dear. Is that pesky warthog still giving you trouble' Albus replied with a humorous tone and a twinkle in his painted blue eye.

'No, thank goodness. Thank you for the spell by the way'. She turned to smile at him. 'I'm still quite sure whoever charmed it, did so as a practical joke. But still, it has caused quite the bit of commotion. It has all but destroyed much of the grounds on the western side of the castle. And hagrid had only just finished the gardens" her voice rose higher and high as she let out her frustrations. A wide grin broke on Albus's lined face and he chuckled 'not to worry, I promise you hagrid loves nothing more than working in the grounds, he has a love for this castle like no other. It will please him to be able to help'.

'No one could be helping more than Hagrid' she said returning his smile. His face turned grave as his eyes bore into hers. She always had the impression he was trying to read deep down to her soul, when he did this. 'Something is causing you stress my dear' he said to her knowingly. She hated it when he did this. 'Of course I am stressed. Renovations are still being done on the castle, I'm still down three teachers and I'm only now getting round to invîting the lower years'

He looked at her thoughtfully, there is something more I think' he said to her.

She held his gaze as she swallowed a lump in her throat. 'I'm still not quite sure I have invited back the right people' she admitted.

'We have been through this, Minerva. Who is it that causes you concern my dear?' He questioned thoughtfully.

'Do not play dumb with me Albus, you know my concerns.' Minerva snapped at him.

'You have sent invitations now, what's done is done.' He replied kindly.

She half sneered and half grunted at his dismissal of the subject,

A knock on her office door interrupted their conversation. Turning back to her desk, Minerva sighed. 'Come in' she called. Kingsley Shacklebot, the new minister for magic walked in, in bright green robes.

'Minerva, how are you' he shook her hand as he took a seat at her desk.

'Kingsley, to what do I owe the pleasure' She enquired, stunned at his arrival.

'We have a meeting arranged, or am I very much mistaken.' He replied as she looked at her appointment schedule.

'My apologies, it seems I forgot. Well since you are here,there is no harm done.'

'No matter, I am only here for a flying visit, I wont take up much of your time. How are you Minerva. He asked with a sympathetic edge to his voice. 'I'm fine thank you' she replied In her clipped scottish accent.

'You're looking tired' he said not unpolitely.

Twice in one hour, she thought, maybe I should take all little more care with my appearance.

'Thank you' she replied tartly. The atmosphere suddenly became slightly frosty. Though there was no bad blood between the pair, they strictly maintained a professional relationship only. Trying to break the ice a little Kingsley got down to business.

'Building regulation decree 234 requires a ministry official to sign off any large scale repair or remodel, It is just a formality. Usually this would not technically be my job but I have to admit I am rather excited at seeing the place now that it is almost finished."

Minerva smiled at him, warming up considerably. "Well then, let us have a cup of tea and then I shall take you on the grand tour." With a flick if her wand a kettle began to boil out above the fireplace, with another flick a silver tea service went zooming through the air, coming to land carefully in the desk between them.

"How have you been keeping?" She as rising from her chair to retrieve the now boiled water.

"I am well enough, I keep my hours filled and my mind focused" he replied with a small smile. Minerva sat back in her chair and set about making the tea deep in thought.

"I know just how you feel" she finally said as she passed him his cup and saucer.

'So how are repairs coming along? The last time I was here the castle all but lay in ruins. From what I have seen so far, the place looks as good as knew".

'Well" she replied with a look of pride "the main structural work is finished now its just a case of replacing the furnishings. Most of the furniture in the dormitories was left untouched but nothing much else survived." No one could have imagined the work to be completed this quickly, the castle had been in a state of utter devastation after the battle. Kingsley looked suitably impressed.

"How are things at the ministry?" Minerva asked changing the subject.

She had heard rumour that things were not so well, though the ministry were portraying otherwise. Several known death eaters were still on the run and had caused a number of unpleasant incidents. Just last week a muggle postman had lost his arm due to an enchanted letterbox. With only a few aurors left, the ministry had been stretched to its limit.

'Things are not so well, I will admit.' Kingsley replied honestly. 'Everything is upside down, we are having to relocate and take on additional staff. Laws are having to be rewritten or restored. And to top it all off we are still facing attacks. We cannot train aurors up fast enough, but only few have applied so even now we are limited on numbers.'

'Hmm' she mused. 'Your week sounds as fun as mine' she gave him a forced smile.

'On the plus side, we caught two yesterday, Rabastian and Rodolophus Lestrange. The were found hiding in Forest land in Nottingham.'

'What'll you do with them now' she asked

'Well they'll be held in Azkaban until their trial.'

'A trial!' She gasped 'they're as guilty as he was, I saw them fight here my own eyes.'

'Arthur Weasley is a fair judge.' He replied with confidence. She could not disagree with him.

In the ministry shake up after the war Arthur Weasley had been appointed head of magical law enforcement, a promotion molly thought was too much, despite the extra money. Arthur, along with Kingsley and a few others, was responsible for rewriting the previously amended laws and punishing those who did not obey them. So far he had placed twenty-two death eaters in azkaban, he did not believe in sentencing the dementors kiss. He felt it was cheating their victims, murderers deserved to suffer for life.

Their conversation dwindled into general chit chat as they finished their drinks.

Minerva led the minister of magic out of her office and out into the grounds.

The castle looked much the same as it had before the war. The damaged towers had been reconstructed. Nothing had been replaced, just repaired, brick by brick. Smashed windows had been returned to their frames seemingly unharmed. Portraits had been repaired and their inhabitants had returned.

Working with the ancient charms the castle held, was skilled and exhausting work. Hundreds of people had volunteered their help and the work had taken just over two months. Minerva told Kingsley ao their work as she led him back inside the castle and through its many rooms.

Inside was just as the outside, it bore no mark of the battle now. Though the was an eerie atmosphere that lingered now. The great hall felt huge and empty without the tables that once filled the room. The classrooms too were devoid of any furniture or decoration. There was only two major change to the castle. Two new rooms had been added, a classroom and a dormitory..

"Well, I am more than impressed. This is massive feat you have accomplished Minerva, Well done."

Blushing slightly, Minerva murmured her thanks.

"I really should be going. Ill sign this paperwork back at the office and you a copy by owl. Thank you for the tour. And again let me say congratulations."

They bade each other goodbye and Minerva watched as the man walked down the path to the huge wrought iron gates and disappeared out of sight, before heading back inside to the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.


	3. McGonagall at the Burrow

Chapter Three

Mcgonagall at the Burrow

"Ronald Weasley, you get down here this instant" Molly shouted to her son from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione hid her smile behind the book she was reading as she watched as Mrs Weasley stood tapping her foot angrily with her hands on her hip, waiting for her son. Looking contrite Ron slowly stomped down the stairs, his face bright red and full of guilt. "I told you to clean the Chickens out four hours ago" Molly admonished him. Without a word Ron stomped outside into the yard without enthusiasm just as Ginny and Harry returned from their one on one quidditch match.

Harry walked past her without a glance, Hermione was used to it now. The frostiness that had marred their friendship had still not thawed. At least she had Ginny. Things between them were still not what it used to be but they were friendly. The flame haired witch came walking over to her as Harry stalked off upstairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah are you? Who won?" Hermione replied with a smile.

Ginny laughed "me, of course" Ginny sat down on the chair opposite Hermione's and started at her friend with a serious look. "I want to talk you about something".

"Okay" Hermione said puzzled, what had she done wrong, she thought. Ginny was definitely giving her the Mrs Weasley look.

"Its about Hogwarts" Ginny started, "I'm really sorry but I read your letter, I saw it on the dressing table. I know I shouldn't have but now that I have seen it, I'm wondering what you are going to do".

Hermione looked at her friend in surprise and then anguish. "I don't know" she said meekly "I just don't know if I can face it" she finally admitted.

"So you haven't replied to McGonagall yet?" Hermione just shook her head in reply.

"Okay, before you do I want you to think about what I am going to say. I know it will be hard, I do; I lost my brother in that castle, and countless friends but I am still hoping I will have the chance to go back. Hermione if we keep trying to hide from what happened we will only end up dwelling on it even more"

"You think I should go back" Hermione replied.

"I just don't think you should dismiss the offer because you're scared. With any luck ill be right there with you, and luna. Well I'd better go wash up, dinner will be ready soon and mom will flip if she sees the state of me". Ginny gave Hermione a small hug and stalked off upstairs, leaving her friend deep in thought.

Dinner was a quiet and sombre affair as usual, Mr Weasley, Percy and Charlie were working late again. George never came to the Burrow anymore, Hermione had only seen him once in the last three months. Hermione knew that George was not holding up well, nobody was but George suffered worse than most. He had lost his other half, his best friend. Hermione could not imagine what he was going through. She felt guilty for feeling her, somewhat insignificant pain, whenever she thought of Fred. She hadn't lost a close family member.

Molly sat down at the table and passed around the steak and kidney pie, mash and peas. There was very little chatter around the table, the only noise was the scraping of the knives and forks. Hermione was lost in her thoughts whilst she ate down her food too quickly. When they had all cleared their plates Hermione excused herself from the table and went to her sanctuary in Ginnys bedroom. As she passed the dressing table she picked up her Hogwarts letter and lay down on her bed and started to read it again. After reading it through several dozen times, she made her decision. Hermione summoned a quill and some parchment and set down to write her reply before her resolve failed her.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Apologies for my delayed response, I really needed to take some time to consider your kind offer. Thank you for considering me, I gratefully accept.

Kind regards

Hermione Granger

Ginny walked into the room as she was signing the letter. "So what did you say" she asked. Ginny shrieked so loudly upon reading her reply that hermione was certain that Mrs Weasley would be knocking at their door any minute. Hermione hushed her friend but smiled at her. "Could you do me a favour Gin? Could you ask Ron to borrow Pigwidgeon, I don't think he will let me have him". Hermione asked.

"Yeah no problem, give me a minute" with that Ginny rose from her bed and disappeared out the door. She returned within minutes with the tiny ball of feathers that was Pigwidgeon was on her shoulder. The tiny owl darted at Hermione and landed on her knee digging his talons in slightly. She attached her reply to this proffered leg and told him the recipient. Hermione got up from her bed as pig fluttered by the window waiting to be let out. She opened the window trying not to make it creak as it usually did. The owl flew off into the night unaware just how important his delivery was to her.

Hermione lay back down on her comfortable bed and thought about the future. Her and Ginny chatted about the castle and repairs and Hogwarts life in general. Hermione drifted off into a comfortable sleep which for the first time in what felt like a very long time, was not plagued by nightmares.

Hermione woke at dawn and went downstairs for her morning cup of tea. Arthur and Charlie were at the table just finishing off the last of their breakfast when she went to join them. "Morning" she said "Long time no see." They both laughed in response. "So true" said Mr Weasley "and unfortunately we have to go now, I'm sorry were not better company" Arthur smiled and gave his goodbyes Hermione and Molly. "Perhaps one day soon, we will have a chance to catch up" Charlie said to her as he got up to leave with his father. Hermione watched the two Weasley men as they walked down the path to their front yard, spun on the spot and disappeared. Hermione glanced at the spot where they had been stood for a few minutes after they had gone. In the distance she saw a small black speck in the sky that seemed to be coming closer to her. She held her focus and discovered what it was Pigwidgeon and her reply from McGonagall. The tiny owl flew closer and closer, though he still just looked like a speck of dirt against the vast blue skies. As he drew nearer the house his speed did not decrease causing him to crash in to the closed kitchen window. Mrs Weasley came running from the kitchen to see what all of the commotion was.

"Oh, that stupid owl" she muttered as she prised open the window. Slightly dazed and confused Pigwidgeon hopped onto the table and held his leg out for Hermione to take his burden. Carefully Hermione untied the string wrapped around his minuscule leg and relieved him from his load. The owl flew up on top of the cabinet to rest whilst hermione tore open the wax seal. She read her letter in silence.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am so pleased that you have decided to return to Hogwarts. As mentioned in our previous correspondence, I must insist on a meeting as soon as possible. Please ask Molly if it is not too much trouble of I stop by the burrow at Three pm today to discuss arrangements with you. Please respond by way of owl.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall

After informing Molly of McGonagalls visit and sending her reply, Mrs Weasley set Hermione and the others two work, cleaning the house. The afternoon flew by fast and soon the house was deemed acceptable and everyone but Mrs Weasley and Hermione made themselves scarce upstairs. Hermione sat at the dining table drinking the last few drops of her cup of tea. Every few minutes she glanced out of the small single pane window with anticipation. She glanced at her watch, it was five past three already, Hermione had never known her professor to be late, there again they had not met outside of the walls of Hogwarts before.

Hermione heard it, a faint pop in the front yard which announced the arrival of her favourite teacher. Molly ran in from the kitchen to welcome their guest, she flung open the rickety old front door and eagerly beckoned her inside.

"Come in dear, come in. How are you?" She said

"I am fine Molly dear, and yourself?" Minerva replied with a small smile.

"As well as can be expected, my dear. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?"

"No thank you, Molly dear"

"A sandwich perhaps?" Molly continued.

As Molly fussed over the elder woman Hermione rose from her chair to greet her teacher.

"Hello, professor, shall we sit" Hermione said indicating the table and chairs next to them. They each took a seat opposite each other as Molly left them alone.

"So dear, let's get right down to business" McGonagall said, Hermione nodded eager to hear what her teacher had to say. "As you may know an eighth year has never been offered to any student before and making arrangements for this has been slightly problematic. We have had to add extra living space for you and the other returnees and we have had to devise a plan to stretch teachers time to accommodate you. Which leads me to why I have arranged to meet you today. I know you will probably be expecting to return to Hogwarts as a student as you normally would but in this instance this is not possible. Instead you will be returning as a sort of apprentice."

Jumping in at the first opportunity she could Hermione interjected. "What does that mean professor".

"Well it basically means that you will have private lessons for your selected classes but you will also be learning by assisting in classes of the underclassmen."

"Ok" Hermione replied interestedly "so how many have been invited back?" She continued.

"I have invited four but as of yet I have only received reply from yourself, Miss Granger. I must ask have you given any thought to the subject's you would like to continue with?"

"Honestly no, I haven't." Hermione said "I'm still getting my head around returning to the castle after all that has happened."

"Not to worry dear, we can sort that out at the beginning of term. Now I have here you ticket for the Hogwarts Express." She gave Hermione the ticket and rose from her chair. "I must be going now" Minerva continued as she pulled another envelope, from within her robes "Could you please pass this along to Miss Weasley. I must say Miss Granger I am so pleased that you have decided to return to us, though I know it will be hard for us all, I really do think Hogwarts is the place thats where you belong. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

Hermione too got up from the table and showed her teacher to the door. They gave their goodbyes and Hermione stood staring as her teacher walked to the end of the path and then disappeared from sight.

Hermione did not sleep well at all in the night as she was left wondering if returning to Hogwarts was really the right decision.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Four

Diagon Alley

_A glint of light reflects on the silver knife as the deranged witch plunges it down, her wild face alight with malice "ill kill you mudblood"._

Hermione woke up screaming, still paralyzed by fear she could not stop. Gasping for air and sweating profusely she began to take in her surroundings and calmed down slightly. Slowly regaining her breath, she sat up. Taking a few minutes to grasp reality. The morning sun shone brightly on her face. Hermione found her slippers and put in her robe and went downstairs for breakfast.

Mrs Weasley was already up as usual. Normally she was up before dawn to make breakfast for Arthur, Percy and Charlie before waving them off. Everyone else was still in bed, Hermione preferred it this way. She sat at the dining table as Molly bought over a steaming bowl of porridge "here you are dear."

"Thank you" Hermione replied with a weak smile.

"I thought we should take a trip to Diagon Alley today, if your up to it. August is just flying is by so we need to make a start on your school supplies"

"Yeah ok, that sounds good"

"Oh good, I shall get ready. It takes me a bit longer to look my best now" she said with a laugh. But Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. Mrs Weasley was right, Hogwarts was just around the corner and she had still not decided what subject's to study. She had barely given a second glance to the school supply list and suggested book list Professor McGonagall had sent. But she needed to think about it and now because she would need school supplies. Everything she owned had been lost in the war, save for a few clothes left behind at the Burrow. All of her books, scales, ingredients, everything was gone. She thought of her parents house, some of her belongings may have survived there but she could not bring herself to find out just yet. She wasn't ready.

Ginny came bounding down the stairs like an excitable Labrador puppy.

"Mum just told me were going shopping" she said jumping up and down in joy "I've been dying to get out of this house for ages"

Hermione did not agree but smiled and nodded.

"I hope mum will let us go to gladrags, I've got money burning a hole in my pocket and I want some new clothes."

After the war had ended Hermione, Ron, Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley and a number of others had been honoured by the ministry and awarded 20000 galleons each as a reward for special services to wizardkind. Hermione had never had her own money before, other than a child's bank account in which she deposited her weekly pocket money. She was not that bothered by it but it was convenient. To the Weasleys it had been life changing. Harry had tried to give them his money too but they would not accept his many pleas, they did not even accept Hermione offer of rent with Mrs Weasley telling her "don't be silly dear". After pleading with them for the hundredth time Harry finally gave up and instead gave the money to Ginny, much to her delight and her parents horror.

"What have you got to get for school?" The flame haired witch continued

"I don't know" Hermione replied without care

"You don't know? You?" Ginny laughed

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Well you'll need robes, books, quills, parchment" Ginny stated "what books do you need?

"I DONT KNOW! I don't know what books okay. I don't know if I even want to go back let alone what I want to do there!" Hermione shouted in frustration. Ginny remained completely silent for a moment, digesting Hermione words. "You would rather stay here? With my brother and Harry who treat you like shit because they don't understand what you're going through. Or with my workaholic dad who never stays in the house long enough to acknowledge the void. Or with my almost manic mom who has thrown herself into cooking and cleaning to mask her pain. I for one can't wait to get out of here." She had tears in her eyes as she turned to leave.

"Wow Ginny. I'm so sorry. I have been so self-involved what can I say, I am here for you."

"Yeah, but I won't be for you if you stay here because ill be at Hogwarts. And let's face it, I'm all you've got around here. Please think about it Hermione. I think we both need each other right now." Hermione stood up and hugged her friend. She was right. Roused with a new ambition Hermione went to shower and dress and then retrieved the school supply list from the drawer in her beside cabinet. As she sat on her newly made bed she read list through again and again but still nothing called out to her. Feeling slightly less enthusiastic she went back downstairs to find both of the Weasley women waiting for her in the lounge. Mrs Weasley had tried to persuade Ron and Harry to come but they had complained profusely and she finally relented and left them alone.

Molly beckoned Hermione forward and handed her a pot containing floo powder. Hermione took a pinch and placed herself in the fireplace. She threw the powder to the floor as she shouted "diagon alley." Suddenly she was spinning in green flames. Fireplace after fireplace barely came into view as she whizzed past them at a hurtling speed. Soon she began to slow and found herself falling out on to the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off before greeting Tom, the bartender and looking around. The pub was empty but it was very early in the morning. Hermione turned around as she heard a whoosh of flames coming from the old wrought iron fireplace, Ginny too stumbled out. seconds later Mrs Weasley followed and they exited the pub through the back. Molly tapped her wand on the enchanted brick and the solid brick wall disappeared to form an arch way.

The scorching August sun shone bright, distorting Hermiones vision temporarily. The street was not how it had been only months ago. Now it was brighter, happier, cleaner. Shops had been repaired and reopened. People lined the streets chatting happily with each other as they went about their shopping. There was dazzling displays in many of the shops Windows, it was enough to make Hermione head swim a little.

Mrs Weasley directed them first to gringotts bank. She had visited the huge white marble building many times, even once breaking into and out of it. But it never failed to leave her in awe of its beauty."This way" Molly said as they entered the bank, pulling them over to a corner away from the goblins podiums. Hermione was slightly confused until she saw who was there to greet them; Bill.

"Hello Dear" Mrs Weasley said pulling her son into a hug

"Hi Mum." He pulled away and handed each woman a small cotton bag. "Your money" he said answering Hermione's confused look. "There is still some ill feeling toward you ever since, well you know. So I thought it safer to just withdraw your money myself." Hermione laughed "thank you" she said. Ginny armed with her money tried to pull them away, desperate to hit the shops.

"You and fleur must come to dinner soon darling." Molly called as she was dragged off towards the shops.

"Come on, Gladrags is only across there. We can go there first." Ginny said.

"Well okay dear, but don't forget we are here to get school supplies. So ten minutes only." Mrs Weasley replied. Hermione doubted that Ginny had heard her. Hermione had never really been interested in clothes in the way that so many other girls had, so she opted to go to the bookstore and they would meet her there after. She was hoping to get some inspiration on what she was going to do with her life.

As Hermione walked up the street she noticed the reopened shops. Olivander had wasted no time in returning to work. His shop was open and full to the brim of bright faced young children, eager to lay there hands on their first wand.

The most notable shop was Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour so recognizable with its colourful display. Florean had been killed by Voldemorts followers during the war. As Hermione drew closer she noticed a sign on the door, a tear rolled down her cheek as she read it.

_We, the friends of Florean Fortescue, have decided to reopen the doors of Floreans beloved ice cream parlour in honour of his memory. A cherished man in many hearts, he will be sadly missed._

As Hermione walked into the bookstore the familiar smell hit her. The smell of parchment, leather and dust from the book lined walls. The dimmed lighting, dark carpets and plush armchairs. She felt like she was home. Hermione had missed books, their smell, the feeling that you get when you open a new one, the first crack of the spine. She had barely read anything these past few months, only the few books shed found lying around the Burrow. She felt deprived now. Retrieving her book list from her bag she perused the many shelves looking for everything from the list. Finally she had accumulated a pile of around fifty books. She sat down in a comfy armchair in a corner of the shop. One by one she looked at her collection. She felt them, opened them, leafed through them and smelt them, until she had decided which ones she wanted. They formed a pattern and finally she had decided on her subjects. Hermione returned the unwanted books to their shelves and went to pay for her selection, just as Mrs Weasley and Ginny walked in laden with bags.

"We bought loads" Ginny laughed. Mrs Weasley looked exhausted. Ginny quickly selected her books and they went on to madam malkins robes. Hermione was fitted for plain black robes, as specified by professor McGonagall, complete with hat (which she really hoped she would not have to wear) and scarf. Hermione waited as Ginny had her school robes fitted and the three women set off excitedly for Weasley wizards wheezes. George had told them business had been booming. They had rarely seen him lately because he was so busy. Mrs Weasley had said he was even considering taking on extra staff but as they approached the once vibrant shop they were horrified by the sight. The Windows had been boarded up. The sign above was in a state of disrepair. It was empty. Molly ran off around the back of the building, Hermione and Ginny ran after her. As they caught up Molly was already hammering in her son's door crying out his name. To their surprise George came down and opened the door. He looked dreadful. His face was drawn, his skin pale. His clothes were filthy, looking weeks old. He had not Bathed nor shaved in a long while and now sported a wild beard. Molly broke down at the sight of him and grabbed hold of her almost catatonic son, she pulled him into a hug and cried unintelligible things into his shoulder. Hermione felt awkward and guilty at having witnessed this private family moment so once again stalked off among the shops.

The streets were busy as Hermione wandered around window shopping. She smiled as she listened to the children's excited chatter. Stopping at the apothecary she picked up a new cauldron, scales and ingredients and then found Mrs Weasley and Ginny looking for her. "I could do with a drink, how about you dear?" Mrs Weasley as kindly. Hermione couldn't agree more.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron Ginny ordered them three butter beers and a fire whiskey.

"Ginny, you cant have that" Molly said aghast

"It's not for me mum, it's for you"

"Oh" Mrs Weasley smiled and she drank it down, glad to feel it's burn. They drank in complete silence, everyone just happy the day was over.


End file.
